Just you and me
by toolazytofindaname
Summary: The only boy - or man - she really loved, only thought of her as annoying and helpless. – If he even noticed her. Ever since he had saved her back then, she had been madly in love with him. "You know; I'm not much into public display, but… right now… it's just you and me…" "It's okay" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I saved it just for you" ONE-SHOT!


First of all: I don't really know about the time in this one. It's modern world, but Sasuke still have the sharingan... and they're wearing their forehead-protectors. And thank you to Stray-Ink92 for giving me the inspiration for this one! Please do me and yourself a favor and check out the profile at and the artwork ::just you and me:: gallery/26745590#/d3jf2pk which gave me the idea for this story. Stray-Ink92 is a fantastic artist! Well, enjoy the story!

* * *

It was Friday, and once again Sakura was alone. Her friends were at some party that she had been too late to attend to, her mom was working and she had no boyfriend to entertain her. It wasn't because she didn't want or didn't try to get a boyfriend, it was just… the only boy - or man - she really loved, only thought of her as annoying and helpless. – If he even noticed her. So; once again Sakura found herself alone on a rooftop, looking absentmindedly over the city. She had tried again today. She had tried to talk to him, but with exactly the same outcome as usual. He answered with disinterest until he got too bored. Then he said that he had to go, but Sakura knew it was just because he was tired of listening to her. It barely took two minutes. *deep sigh* _Why do I even try?_ She asked herself for the hundredth time within the last hour. _'You know very well'_ her inner self told her. And she was right; of course she knew; it was because she had truly fallen for him. Hard. Ever since he had saved her back then, she had been madly in love with him.

**Flashback**

Sakura was standing by the bulwark, just looking at the water below her. She used to love the ocean, but ever since she had seen her dad disappear in the waves to never come back, she had kept her distance. That was one of the reasons why she didn't like P.E. during the summer. Summer meant swimming in P.E., and swimming meant going into the water – and she wasn't doing that. Ever. Sasuke was the only one who knew about it – he had been there. It had been about a year after he had lost his family, and Sakuras parents had decided to take care of him until he could take care of himself. It was only after that incident that Sakura finally understood why Sasuke was never really happy.

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't even aware that Ami and her friends was looking at her, their expressions promising nothing but trouble.

"Hey Forehead!" Ami called as they approached her, while spreading out in a fan so Sakura couldn't escape. "Have you found something interesting down there?" Ami was now right in front of Sakura, who had turned to face her. "Why don't you jump down and get it?" Two other girls walked closer, to stand on each side of Ami "Or maybe you need a little help?" With that, the two girls at Amis sides lifted Sakura up and pushed her off of the ship. Sakura screamed. She hit the water a few seconds later, and all air was knocked out of her lungs as she sunk beneath the surface. On the ship everybody had heard the scream, and came running to see what was happening. "Ha. That will teach that Forehead not to sit beside _my _Sasuke!" Ami said, totally satisfied with her 'good' work.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled at them, his eyes bleeding crimson. It was a rather unnecessary question, as he had already figured out what they had done. While yelling at the bully he kicked off his boots. Before Naruto was able to catch the jacket thrown at him, Sasuke was already at the bulwark. He barely heard Amis screech as he jumped into the water.

"SOMEONE, GO FIND A ROPE! QUICK!" Naruto yelled and Hinata ran to do as ordered. She came back a moment later with a rope ladder in her hands.

"W-will this do?" she asked as she held the ladder out to Naruto.

"Perfect" Naruto said as he took it from her hands. Then he threw one end over the bulwark and kept a firm hold at the other.

In the water, Sasuke had managed to get a hold of the almost unconscious Sakura and was quickly moving towards the surface. Just as he got both their heads over the water, he heard something hit the hull of the ship, and looked up to see Naruto hanging over the bulwark, clutching the dangling rope ladder. Sasuke started to swim towards the ship, making sure to keep Sakuras head over the surface. He tightened his hold on the lifeless girl and reached for the ladder. When he got a firm hold, he tugged a little at it, signaling to the others to pull them up. When safely back at the ship, Sasuke laid Sakura down at the deck, and checked her condition. When he found that she was still out cold, he started giving her cardiac massage and artificial respiration by turns. He didn't hear the gasps when he did the latter. Only when he was sure that she was conscious and at health, did he turn to Ami and her friends.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!" His eyes were still blood red, the black spots spinning rapidly, letting them know they needed a damn good excuse if they wanted to live to see the end of the day.

"We- I- we-" Ami tried.

"I-it was an accident!" one of her friends blurted out quickly. But it was very clear that Sasuke did not buy it – they could feel his murderous aura several meters away.

**End of flashback**

Sakura smiled slightly at the memory. She remembered how touched she had felt when Naruto had told her that Sasuke had wasted no time in jumping after her. She could still feel his lips against hers like they were when she first woke up. It was only at the warmth of the memory she noticed how cold it was. _Maybe I should go home… It's getting dark, and mom doesn't like it when I'm out this late on my own…_ With that she stood up and started to go back down. It was really dark when she got down to the street. And it was later than usual. Had she really been there for so many hours? She pulled her coat tighter around her body and started to walk towards her home.

_Why did I stay out this late? It's so scary walking around out here when it's dark!_ Sakura had to walk through the darker and emptier part of the city; the industry district, in order to go home. Which was one of the reasons why her mom hated when she stayed out late. _What was that?_ Sakura thought when she heard noises coming from a dark alley right next to her. This was the part of the city where the 'druggies', thieves and rapists held their residence. _'There it was again!'_ Sakura was starting to panic. She wasn't even halfway through the industry district, and those noises, that had followed her for the last few minutes, was sounding more and more like footsteps to her. And it wasn't just her own. Sakura pulled a little more at her cloak, and started walking faster.

_Shit!_ Sakura became more and more certain that there were now two pairs of feet following her. One pair somewhere to her side and one behind her. She kept on walking. Faster and faster. She didn't dare to look back, afraid of what she might see.

The footsteps behind her were closer now. The ones to her side seemed to have taken another path, because she couldn't hear them anymore. She was pretty much in the middle of the industry district now, and she was running. The footsteps were too. In a few meters she would have to turn down a smaller alley, away from the little illumination the factories' neon lights gave off. She ran faster and tried not to think about what would be awaiting her around the corner. She turned. And barely five seconds later she heard the footsteps do the same. She tried to run faster, but a hand in her hair stopped her. She screamed. In a matter of seconds both her hands were held harshly against her back. The hand in her hair moved to cover her mouth. She stopped screaming, but only to breathe in through her nose and start screaming again, hoping someone would hear her and come to her aid.

"Shut up, bitch." The man behind her said. Sakura just screamed louder. She tried to fight, but to no avail. Then she felt a cool brush of air, and she froze as a familiar voice spoke right behind her.

"Let her go." It was a simple order, easy to disobey, had it not been for the threatening tone it was uttered in. And she knew that voice. Very well, actually. It was Sasuke. _Sasuke_ was helping her! Sasuke the ice-cube. Sasuke who never helped anyone. _The _Uchiha Sasuke was protecting _her,_ Haruno Sakura!

"And what if I don't want to?" the man asked arrogantly, even as Sasuke held his wrist tightly enough to snap it. He certainly did not know Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My dad is the head of the national police force. If you just leave now and never bother her again, I won't call him." That made the other man freeze and release Sakura. – He'd heard about Uchiha Fugaku and he definitely wasn't running the risk of having to stand before him. The fact that he was dead several years ago didn't cross his mind even once.

"O-Okay! J-just l-let g-go of m-my hand, t-then I'll g-go! And I-I shan't bother you – or her – ever again!" the man stammered, suddenly not as cocky at all. Sasuke stared coldly at him for a little while, before he let him go. The man scurried away as if from Death himself. Sasuke stared after him for a moment, making sure he was really leaving, and then he turned to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" It was a wonder that a voice could be so cold and intimidating one second, and then warm and almost soft the next.

"I- I'm fine. Thank you." Sakura said as she tried to get rid of the shock she got when the man had grabbed her. Sasukes eyes trailed quickly over her, making sure she was really okay.

"Hn. What are you doing out here so late?" he asked, his voice now sounding slightly accusing.

"I- I was just sitting on a rooftop, thinking, and suddenly it was really late, and this is the only way home, unless I went all the way around this district, but I didn't have time for that, and my mom will be mad and- Sasuke? Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke was looking at her with this weird expression on his face and started to slowly approach her. Normally, Sakura would be thrilled by the fact that Sasuke even looked at her, but right now… she wasn't quite sure what he was up to… He looked damn good in his tight black jeans and black button-down-shirt showing off the top of his well-toned chest. His forehead-protector was tied around his left upper-arm, giving the impression of someone official; a cop for example. She backed a little away from him, only to have a wall block her way. He was so close now that she could feel the heat of his body. "S-Sasuke…?" He came closer. Sakura was furious at the blush that rushed to her cheeks when she felt his hand push away a stray of hair from her face, his hand slightly brushing the side of her face.

"Don't worry, Sa-ku-ra" He said teasingly as he bend his head down just a little. Sakuras already pounding heart sped up further when she felt his hot breath against her face. "You know; I'm not much into public display, but… right now… it's just you and me…" Then he leaned in, slowly, but surely, and only when his lips met hers did Sakuras sluggish mind understand what he had said. At first she couldn't really believe what was happening, but when Sasukes hand – the one that wasn't cupping her cheek lightly – slid around her waist, to rest at the small of her back, pressing her a little closer to him, she snapped out of it and kissed him back. Sasuke took that as permission to deepen the kiss and his tongue slipped between her lips, to ravage the insides of her mouth. To Sakura it felt like all her held up emotion just floated out of her, freeing her from years of sorrow and loneliness. She was free, she was happy, she was blissful, she was content, she was satisfied, she was… she didn't even know how to really describe it, but it felt fucking good! _Sasuke_ was _kissed her!_ And damn, that kiss was just- just perfect! It had started out soft and gentle, almost hesitant, but then, as they both figured that whatever they felt was mutual, it became harsher, more aggressive as though they both sought to make up for the time they hadn't spent together. It felt like it lasted forever, and yet it ended all too soon, but the need for air just became too strong for both of them. For a moment they just stood there and stared at each other.

"You do know that was my first kiss, right?" Sakura asked as she had finally gathered her breath – and the courage to speak without stuttering.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it then. At least not without asking."

"It's okay" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I saved it just for you" she whispered sexily into his ear and she felt his arms snake around her waist again, pulling her closer.

"Oh, well" He started in a low husk. "Then what about the second one?"

"Hmm… I think that's for you as well" Sasuke smirked at that and leaned in to kiss her again. When the lack of oxygen once again became too demanding, they pulled apart, and Sasuke started planting soft kisses down her neck as Sakura caught her breath again.

"I guess I should walk you home – you know; just in case that man doesn't intent on keeping his promise. Or remember the fact that my dad is long gone."

"*sigh* I guess you're right…" Sakura said silently as she looked down. She didn't want to go home. Even if the fact that Sasuke would follow her made it a little less unbearable.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just- it's nothing…"

"Sakura. Don't lie to me."

"Sorry. It's just… my mom will kill me. She hates when I stay out late. And… I should've already been home when I left that rooftop… so she's probably really mad by now…"

"Hn… Do you have to go home then?"

"What do you mean? Of course I do! Why would it help to just stay away? That's 'bout as stupid as drinking away your hangover!"

"You could tell her that you're staying over with a friend and that you just forgot to call."

"But that's- that's actually a good idea! Except I don't have anywhere else to stay." Sasuke just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He just tilted his head a little. "Wha- oh…" Sakura paused as she understood what he meant. "Is that really okay? I mean; I don't want to be a burden…"

"Sakura. How long did I live with you and your mom? Do you think one night will outweigh that? Besides; why would I suggest it if it wasn't okay?"

"Hm. Guess that's right. Well, I'll have to call my mom anyway. She'll be worried sick if I just stay away."

"Hn."

"But I have to wait till we get to your house – otherwise she'll know I'm still outside…" Sakura said, mostly to herself. "Wait; do you have a balcony?" she asked, and Sasuke could just imagine the light bulb appearing above her head.

"Ah."

"Good. I'll just call her now." She said as she took out her phone and called her mom. She picked up immediately.

"_Sakura? Where are you? Why are you not home? Why haven't you called?"_

"I'm sorry mom; I forgot to call. I'm staying over at a friends house."

"_Where are you right now?"_

"At his house"

"_You outside"_

"On his balcony."

"_His?"_

"Don't worry mom; it's just Sasuke – he won't do anything."

"_Oh. Okay. Be safe, okay? And say hi to him from me."_

"Of course! Good night mom."

"_Good night, sweetheart – and don't do anything stupid, Sakura. And if you do, you better be ready to take the consequences!"_

"M-Mom?!"

"_Good night Darling"_

"Good night mom." She let out a sigh as she hung up, and then looked at Sasuke to see him staring at her with this sexy look that she couldn't quite decipher.

"What?"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, starting to slowly circle around her, like a predator closing in on its prey.

"About what?" she asked uncertainly.

"That I won't do anything?"

Sakura frowned and grabbed the hand he held out to her. "No, but if I'd said so she wouldn't let me stay"

"Now, that would be a shame." He said huskily as he dragged her along. She giggled lightly at his behavior, and then followed him without complaint. This could be great.

"Mmm… Sasuke?"

"Mhmm?"

"What- what does this make me? To you I mean" Sakura asked, almost in a whisper. Sasuke could only just make out her blush in the darkness of his room.

"What do you mean 'what does it make you'?" he asked as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, nibbling lightly at her bared skin.

"I mean… Does this make me your girlfriend, or…?"

"Hmmm…" He muttered as he let the tip of his nose slide gently across the skin of her neck and cheek. "If you want to be…" he whispered when he reached her ear.

"I do" Sakura breathed out shakily.

"Hn. Then… what about we go out sometime? You know; just you and me"

"I would love to, Sasuke"

* * *

So. What do you think? Was it good enough? I definitely hope so, 'cause I'm not gonna change it.

To those of you reading my other story, Rebellion: I haven't forgotten or given up on it. I'm just… stuck. So I have decided to upload some of my other stories, so you have something to read while you're waiting. Of course I will still do my very best to finish Rebellion as well.

Well, once again: Thank you to Stray-Ink92 for the inspiration to this story, and for all of the other fantastic artworks you've made! Keep up the good work!

Please leave a review!


End file.
